La Sailor que no apareció
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Una versión un poco diferente del desenlace de la batalla con el Faraón 90.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon es mío_

 _ **Nota Preliminar:**_ _Este fic está ambientado en la tercera temporada del anime original de Sailor Moon, en los capítulos finales, cuando aparece el Faraón 90. Pero lo que va pasar en este fic no tendrá nada que ver con lo que realmente ocurrió. Ya verán por qué. xD_

 _Un saludo._

 **La Sailor que no apareció**

—Hotaru —dijo una voz grave y cálida.

—Papá —dijo una voz aguda y dulce.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá

Mientras padre e hija (quien lucía como una mala copia de Rei) seguían llamándose por sus nombres, Sailor Moon solamente pensaba en una forma de detener el avance del Faraón 90, pero no se le ocurría nada. Y cada vez que se le acercaba, nuestra protagonista quedaba como estampilla en el suelo y tenía que usar un compresor de aire para volver a su forma original.

Y mientras tanto…

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa a esos dos? —preguntó Sailor Uranus con una cara de pregunta visible a millas de distancia.

—Quizás están en un bucle temporal —aventuró Sailor Neptune, para luego poner una cara de indignación—. Oye, ¿estás segura que Setsuna está muerta?

—A mí que me aspen —repuso Sailor Uranus, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que le pasó.

Todo eso lo decían en un tono causal, como comentando un partido ligeramente interesante de tenis, haciendo caso omiso de sus uniformes rasgados y del mismo Faraón 90.

Y, para sorpresa de nadie…

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

Sailor Moon ya no podía más. Estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, golpeándolo con sus puños por no poder ser capaz de usar la Metamorfosis Lunar.

—¿Y ella qué se cree? —dijo Sailor Uranus—. Sin la Pitcher Lunar está jodida.

—Es la Copa Lunar, Sailor Uranus —le corrigió Sailor Neptune entre dientes—. Diablos, Haruka, ¿solamente piensas en alcohol?

Sailor Uranus no dijo nada.

Y… bueno, esto se está poniendo aburrido.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

Y, mientas tanto, en el interior de la Dama 9.

 _Diablos. Esa mocosa no me deja intervenir. ¡Deja de decir "papá", chiquilla insolente! ¡Qué no ves que me estás matando de a poco! ¡Para! ¡PARAAAAAA!_

Usando mis poderes de narrador omnisciente para regresar a la escena principal, un sujeto que pareció aparecer de la nada iba corriendo con un colgador, del cual se mecía un traje blanco bien bonito.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Sailor Moon cuando el sujeto llegó junto a ella.

—Soy el encargado de vestuario —respondió el hombre en un tono urgente—. Lo que pasa es que la costurera se había quedado dormida leyendo el manga de Sailor V. ¡Se suponía que debía estar trabajando en el uniforme de Super Sailor Moon!

De pronto, Sailor Moon puso una de esas caras que daban tanta risa.

—¡ASÍ QUE POR ESO NO PODÍA USAR LA METAMORFOSIS LUNAR, EH! —chilló Sailor Moon, echando humo por las orejas, arrebatándole el dichoso uniforme. De manera impúdica, se puso el nuevo traje, no sin ciertas dificultades, pues el uniforme tenía su truco y el Faraón 90 aprovechó la distracción para causar más devastación.

Sailor Moon se había hecho varias heridas tratando de ponerse el uniforme, pero al fin lo consiguió y el encargado de vestuario desapareció de la misma forma en que había aparecido. Super Sailor Moon arrugó el entrecejo y se adentró en la oscuridad.

Y (suspiro y rodadura de ojos).

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hotaru.

—Esto ya se está poniendo ridículo —dijo Sailor Uranus, bufando de indignación—. ¿Por eso no podía transformarse? ¿Por un problema de vestuario?

—Y esos dos siguen llamándose por sus nombres. ¡Qué aburrido! —protestó Sailor Neptune, cruzándose de brazos—. Deberíamos intervenir, ya sabes, poner fin a este circo.

—¡Espera! —dijo Sailor Uranus, apuntando con el dedo hacia donde estaban Hotaru y su padre—. Algo le pasa a esa niña.

—¿Se está derritiendo? —preguntó Sailor Neptune, dilatando levemente los ojos.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la Dama 9.

 _¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOOOO! ¡ME DERRIIIITOOOOOO! ¡ME DERRIIIIITOOOO!_

Eso lo dijo con el tono de una bruja malvada que aparecía en los cuentos para niños.

—Hotaru.

—Papá.

—Hot…

El profesor Tomoe abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba abrazando a la Dama 9, sino que a Hotaru Tomoe, su hija, su querida hija. Mientras tanto, la oscuridad que se cernía sobre la ciudad había desaparecido y, en medio de un enorme cráter, estaba Super Sailor Moon de pie.

—¡Hotaru!

—¡Papá!

—¡Hotaru!

—¡Papá!

—¡Hotaru!

—Aquí van de nuevo —gruñó Sailor Uranus, dándose la vuelta.

—¡Pero Sailor Moon derrotó al Faraón 90! —chilló Sailor Neptune, saltando y moviendo los brazos como una colegiala que hubiese obtenido un 100 en alguna prueba de Matemáticas—. ¡Deberíamos estar celebrando!

—¡Ah, por favor, Michiru! —le reprochó Sailor Uranus—. No te comportes como una niña.

Y mientras Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune discutían sobre las formas correctas de celebrar una victoria, una figura bajó del cielo lentamente. Llevaba una especie de cayado largo y ostentaba el uniforme típico de Sailor Senshi.

—Pero si es… —dijo Sailor Uranus, apenas pudiendo creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

—Sailor Pluto —completó Sailor Neptune, aturdida y desconcertada—. Pensamos que estabas muerta.

—No. Andaba de parranda —respondió Sailor Pluto con seriedad.

Sailor Uranus compuso una cara de incredulidad.

—¿Sailor Pluto? ¿Acaso ese condenado perro de la Disney es una Sailor Senshi?

Sailor Neptune golpeó en la cabeza a Sailor Uranus y ella se quedó el resto del fic sobándose la coronilla.

—Disculpa —dijo Sailor Neptune a Sailor Pluto, quien acababa de tocar el suelo con sus botas demasiado largas—. Haruka se equivocó de franquicia.

—No me sorprende —dijo Sailor Pluto en su tono místico y maduro—. Sailor Uranus a veces puede perder el foco o, en este caso, el fandom. Como sea, lo que pasó con Hotaru y el señor Tomoe fue obra mía.

Sailor Uranus y Neptune abrieron sus bocas, sintiendo cómo sus mandíbulas caían hasta el suelo.

—Lucen sorprendidas —añadió Sailor Pluto con una media sonrisa—. Sailor Neptune lo dijo bastante bien. Creé un bucle temporal local para que la Sailor Senshi de la destrucción jamás naciera y, al mismo tiempo, darle tiempo a Sailor Moon para que ella se ocupara del Faraón 90.

—¡Pero ella es una muchacha débil! —gritó Sailor Uranus, con una mano masajeando su cabeza—. ¡Tuvo que venir un encargado de vestuario para ayudarla!

—Bueno… no conté con el tipo de vestuario —admitió Sailor Pluto, aunque no se sonrojó—. Pero lo que importa es que Sailor Moon derrotó al Faraón 90 sin que la Sailor de la destrucción tuviera que aparecer. ¿No era eso lo que ustedes querían?

Sailor Uranus y Neptune se quedaron mudas, rascándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, aclarado eso… ¡QUE LES PARECE SI CELEBRAMOS CON PASTELITOS Y GLOBOS! —chilló Sailor Pluto de una forma muy poco madura y saltando como lo había hecho Sailor Neptune hace un rato atrás.

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune mostraron unas sonrisas nerviosas antes de irse de espaldas.

* * *

 **Nota** : Este fic marca mi regreso al mundo del fanfiction después de pasar una semana con meningitis viral. Espero tener pronto el próximo capítulo de "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina".

Saludos lunares.


End file.
